


Grey

by tordarroch



Series: Colours [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blackwatch Era, Blow Jobs, Deepthroating, Drinking, Gabe just likes sucking dick i guess, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Scents & Smells, Smoking, Stink Kink, Underwear Kink, and Jesse is sweaty, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 09:04:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11033037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tordarroch/pseuds/tordarroch
Summary: This time, Jesse is the one who disappears on a mission. Gabriel is left alone with his thoughts - and a pair of Jesse's used boxers.





	Grey

**Author's Note:**

> It will make more sense if you've read the other two parts before this. Again, many thanks to [Mar](http://offbrandkreuz.tumblr.com/). He keeps me inspired and draws amazing art so go check him out. Also a thank you to [Trashcan](https://purely-a-trashcan.tumblr.com/) who gave this a quick edit because I was drunk and fed up!

“Look, I’m not worried about him,” was the first lie that came from Gabriel Reyes’ mouth. “He’s gonna be fine. It’s a simple in and out mission.” Another lie. Complications were expected. “I wouldn’t have sent him if I thought he wasn’t up to it.” Again, a lie. He hadn’t had a choice. 

He opened the door to his quarters, taking a step inside with a small sigh. It still smelt like Jesse. Not necessarily pleasant, but comforting. 

“I know, I’m just concerned. This is their first official mission without you going with them,” came the voice from behind him, and he turned slowly to look at his old friend, illuminated by the soft indigo glow of his tablet computer. Jack had joined him to send the Blackwatch team off. It wasn’t standard protocol for the Strike Commander of Overwatch to oversee any of Blackwatch’s business, but Gabriel had requested his presence as a friend and Jack had naturally complied. 

But Gabriel, despite having asked for the company, continued to act like it was nothing. Jack didn’t know about his relationship (or lack of) with Jesse and he wasn’t exactly going to come clean about it now. He knew he was probably breaking a million different rules, and he didn’t want to hear a lecture from Jack about it, amongst other things. 

After all, he was aware that his friendship with Jack was a close one, closer than it had ever been with anyone else in the past. Usually, with friendships like that, they evolved into something else… but that had never happened with Jack, at least not to the extent that he always felt Jack had wanted. A few drunken fumbles, a couple of sloppy blow jobs, and one night where Gabriel had let his loneliness get the better of him, resulting in him letting Jack fuck him and Jack somewhat pining after him ever since. 

It was what it was, but Jack seemed just as happy to not speak about it as Gabriel was, so neither brought it up. Besides, he didn't want to add breaking Jack’s heart to the already long list of bad shit he had done. He had Jesse now, and he had felt that spark instantly with him, whereas the pilot light hadn't even flickered for him when he was with Jack. 

He shook his head - why was he even thinking about this right now? 

“I appreciate your concerns, but McCree will do great. I’m more concerned about Shimada,” Gabriel muttered, sliding his hand to the back of his neck. “I mean, he’s a ticking time bomb.” 

He had genuine concerns about Genji Shimada’s loyalties and his inability to focus on the objective due to his own personal vendetta, but after Jesse’s comments regarding the cyborg, well, he was starting to feel just a little insecure, worrying about that too. He had been reassured countless times, been told that Genji was just a friend, but still it weighed heavy on his mind. He hated that he was more worried about Jesse sleeping with Genji than he was about either of their personal safety during the mission.

“I’m inclined to agree with you. We’ve been monitoring him carefully, but his psych evals are very worrying…” 

Gabriel always looked at Jack when he spoke, but he found his eyes drifting as he talked, his brain blanking out what Jack was saying as it occupied itself with something else entirely. Just past Jack’s head, Gabriel could see something that would definitely raise questions if his old friend saw it. After all, they knew each other as well as a married couple would and if there was one thing Jack knew, it was the kinds of underwear Gabriel wore. 

So seeing a bright pink pair of boxers hanging off his dresser would definitely raise questions. Questions Gabriel didn’t want to answer; not now, not ever. Not with Jack, anyway. 

Without thinking, he jumped past Jack, throwing his body towards the dresser, his hands scrambling to grab the boxers and shove them into his pocket before he attempted to act casual. “Yeah? Yeah, totally,” he mumbled, leaning against the piece of furniture as he watched Jack turn around, his brows furrowed together in confusion. 

“Uh… yeah, so…” He could tell Jack wanted to ask why he just ran across the room like a spooked cat but was obviously hesitating, deciding if it was worth it. “As I was saying, McCree is under special instructions to stay by his side at all times. We can’t risk him disappearing on us.”

Gabriel cleared his throat, nodding. Those were not Blackwatch orders, but presumably, they came from higher up. He could understand it, even if he didn’t agree with it. Covert ops required them to occasionally go in alone. Having to stay by Genji’s side the entire time… well, that defeated the point of covert ops. 

But his mind was distracted by other things now; he could feel Jesse’s boxers weighing heavy in his pocket. What was the brat thinking? Leaving them just out in his room like that… Just then it occurred to him that these were the boxers Jesse was wearing earlier that morning. 

The fucker had gone off on a life threatening mission commando. 

“Hey! Jack!” Gabriel suddenly snapped, pushing himself away from the dresser, his hands finding Jack’s arm quickly. “Listen, I’m kinda… feeling really tired all of a sudden. Could we maybe discuss this later? I mean, we have things to catch up on anyway, so I’ll come find you.” He swallowed hard, his mind unable to stop conjuring up images of Jesse, swaggering around, his cock proudly swinging in his trousers, glad to be free from its usual confines. 

Jack hesitated at the door as Gabriel practically pushed him out. “Uh, okay Gabe, just…” A brief look passed between them, Gabriel plastering a false grin on his face. He needed Jack gone right now and thankfully, Jack seemed to understand that as he threw up his hands and stepped out of his room, shaking his head. “See you later, I g-”

Gabriel let out a long sigh as he reached over and hit a button on the door control panel, the door shutting before Jack even had a chance to finish his sentence. 

He could deal with that awkwardness later. 

But right now, he could smell a bigger problem. 

Reaching into his pocket, he tugged out the offending item, holding them scrunched up in his hand for a brief moment before he opened them up and held them out. They were filthy, absolutely disgusting. He found himself cringing at the sheer audacity of the situation. 

He was such a clean man, obsessed with cleanliness some might say. He was always neat and tidy. Sure, sometimes his clothes got a bit dirty, but his body? That was always pristine. Jesse, on the other hand, was absolutely vile. Gabriel was certain the brat didn't know what the words ‘personal hygiene’ actually meant.

Of course being in a gang like he was, one that had no rules and practically tore new members from their mother's teats, it was understandable. He had probably never really learnt how to keep clean, and even if he had, water on Route 66 was rationed, and he doubted Deadlock had access to it, or even wanted access to it. Their main source of hydration was whiskey, Jesse’s drinking problem was a testament to that. 

But… 

Gabriel held the boxers up to his nose, inhaling deeply. 

He couldn't help but love it. 

Jesse’s scent did something to him, something he didn't truly understand. It was such a new sensation, so surprisingly to him. He thought that at his age, after all the bullshit he had been through, that he could no longer be surprised... but here some brat was, waltzing into his life and making him realise that he is more depraved than he ever thought he was. 

“Ah, fuck you,” he mumbled to himself as he leaned back against the wall, sinking to the ground with the boxers still pressed against his face. The idiot had only been gone an hour or so, and already he was desperate to see him again; feel him again. He was in way over his head. 

He opened the boxers, cringing at the stains on the front of them. Cum and piss were to be expected. After all, he knew Jesse didn’t shake off properly after taking a leak. And, well, he was partially to blame for the cum due to their moment in a storage room two days ago. But… there were also -what he assumed- were grease stains, from the times he had caught McCree lounging around, eating fried chicken in his boxers. There was also a potential fruity stain for the same reason. A beer stain. Coffee stain. And the underwear wouldn’t be complete without a cigarette burn or two. 

But the sheer amount of filth on this pair in particular… well, it had Gabriel wondering just how long he had been wearing them for.

Not that it really mattered. He found himself raising them to his face and covering his features with the fabric, breathing against it as he fumbled with his belt buckle, the sound of the leather dragging through metal enough to make him almost frantic. He suddenly felt flush; like he was suffocating, and that wasn’t because of the boxers currently covering his mouth and nose, but it didn’t help. Pulling them away, he held them just to his lips, kissing the fabric as he clumsily unbuttoned his pants and shoved his hand inside his own boxers, groping around in a way that reminded him of Jesse. 

The kid was always so cocksure that he was often clumsy, a trait Gabriel couldn’t find anything but endearing. The fact he never really knew what Jesse was doing; what his plans were, always made everything so much more exciting. He had assumed he was at the stage in his life where he wanted a routine; predictability. A time where he would settle for missionary position with the lights off once a month. 

But then Jesse waltzed into his life, apparently everything he had secretly yearned for in a partner. 

He just found it impossible to truly admit that to himself. That he could want such instability; such unpredictability. 

“Fuck,” he muttered to himself as he pulled out his cock, the length heavy in his hand as he started to palm it, using the other to press the fabrics against his lips. He could taste the salt; taste the sweat and it made he want more. It had only been a short period of time, but he already yearned for his protégé again. 

He had it bad. He knew this, even as he jerked himself off on the floor of his room, subjecting himself to smelling Jesse’s used boxers just drove that fact home. 

The belt clanked against his thigh as he shifted, and he found himself clutching the boxers harder as he worked his dick, his hand frantically pumping as Jesse’s scent overwhelmed his senses. It was too much. He hated that he had been reduced to such a deviant because of some brat, but the fact made his dick even harder, pushed him to the point of his climax.

And he found himself releasing suddenly, his body shuddering as he panted against Jesse’s boxers, moans lost in the fabric. He was never one for quick release, always liked to play it out; make it last, liked to work for it. But here he was, unable to even control himself any more. Jesse was inside his brain.

He thought back to their night together after he had returned from the mission. Jesse was inside his brain and his body. As he lowered the boxers from his face, he glanced down at his crotch, his cock spent and a fresh mess on his t-shirt. He’d had Jesse’s jizz on his clothes countless times, the kid could never hold back, but this was a first for him. He was always so composed; so neat that he would usually jerk off in the shower, or at least without a t-shirt on. 

-  
Without Jesse, the days seemed longer; duller. Everything was just a haze of grey. 

Everything lacked colour. 

Gabriel hated it; hated that Jesse had reduced him to this puppy dog, counting down the hours until he would return. 

He leaned back in his chair, sighing heavily as he stared at the large piles of paperwork that still covered his desk. As soon as he cleared one pile, two new ones appeared. He was swamped.

Originally, he thought that a week alone would help him get his head above water, but he was far more distracted without Jesse around than with. All he could think about was Jesse, and not only in a sexual way. He missed seeing him, missed talking to him. He knew that this kind of thinking was bad, but he was bored and would give anything to have Jesse here. They didn’t even have to talk… he just wanted Jesse by his side. 

Taking in a deep breath, he caught a whiff of a true distraction sitting snugly inside his pocket. 

He couldn’t… not again…

No.

 

-

Gabriel had never considered himself a weak man in the past. Mentally and physically, he thought he was functioning at peak performance, as did his superiors. His strength was never brought into question. He had resolve. He was strong. 

Well, he thought he was, until now.

Throwing a pile of files onto his dresser, he decided it was time to relax. He had been at his desk all day, had brought work back to his room to do in bed, but enough was enough. He needed to relax. 

“Fuck everything,” he mumbled under his breath as he yanked the bottom drawer open and pushed a few magazines to the side. Nothing too bad, just a few issues of Ammunitions Weekly, Shotguns & Snakes… He couldn’t help but laugh as he picked up the bottom magazine, a smile on his face. He could remember buying it the first time he’d had a wet dream about Jesse. He had tried to distract himself from Jesse, but unsurprisingly, jerking off to a copy of Hairy Cowboys Monthly had only fanned the flame and now he was stuck with an uncontrollable blaze.

He couldn’t bring himself to really care any more. He shoved the magazine out of the way, picking up the half empty bottle from beneath before he trudged across the room and flopped down into large leather chair. He had originally positioned it under the window to avoid it heating up when the sun was strong, but a positive side effect of its position was that Jesse enjoyed riding him on it so that he could keep an eye on the activities around base… Gabe knew the brat just liked the idea that someone might see him. 

It was getting late though. The clouds lingered in the sky, grey and heavy so there was little fear of his chair being hot despite the fact that now was one of the times he would welcome the warmth. Would it rain tomorrow? Would that delay Jesse even longer? Or would the charcoal skies finally let up, and he would be basked in both sunshine and Jesse’s presence? 

He blew the dust from the glass on the side table before pouring a small amount, his fingers drifting to the box beside it. He knew he wasn’t supposed to smoke inside the rooms, but Jesse did and, well, he didn’t care any more… So without any more consideration, he bit off the end of one of the cigars, spat to the side and placed it between his lips. He had no time for finesse, no time to give a shit as he held up a lit match and puffed a few times.

“Fuck,” he whispered to himself again, exhaling before taking a sip of whiskey, the potent drink soothing his throat as it made its way down, sitting warmly in his stomach. He took another puff of his cigar, allowing the smoke to slowly seep through his nostrils.

He knew that if Jesse could see him now, he would lose his shit. He knew Jesse found this kind of thing appealing, a broken man with only a drink to keep him company. He had a type, had made it clear to Gabriel that he wasn't exactly the sort he usually went for, that Gabriel, out of all things, was actually too nice.

Scoffing, he took another sip. The kid was a fool. 

But he couldn’t lie to himself right now. No matter how much he thought Jesse to be an idiot (and he thought about that often), he knew he was infatuated with him. Hell, he knew exactly what he felt for Jesse McCree but he continued to refuse to admit it to himself. The L word was often thrown around with little regard, too often teamed with remorse and regret. He knew that as soon as he said that, he put a countdown on their relationship. Jesse wanted excitement, he didn’t want the heavy baggage of an old man. He didn’t need that.

He shook his head, He didn’t want or need to think about this right now. He wanted to relax; needed to unwind. The stress of his workload continued to push him under, and it was so draining trying to keep himself afloat. 

He set the cigar down, finishing his drink before he sunk down into the leather chair, his body feeling like jelly until he remembered what was inside his pocket. His body tensed up slightly, and he found himself whipping the boxers out again, holding them to his nose as his other hand lazily slipped under his shirt, fingers finding the hairs on his stomach. He knew where they led; knew where this led, but he didn’t care to stop himself. 

Uncommitted to the act, however, he simply pushed his hand down the top of his pants, allowing his fingers to linger in his pubes as he inhaled Jesse’s scent, the subtle tones he had felt earlier in the week starting to fade. He shifted the boxers, dragging his nails through his own body hair before he found himself clumsily yanking open his belt, the buckle hitting the leather with a soft thud. He didn’t know why he was playing with himself; the same thing that had already occurred so many this week was inevitable. 

He lowered the boxers just enough to look down at the way his cock tented his boxers. He felt pathetic getting so easily worked up, and he knew it wasn’t just the boxers causing this; knew that it wasn’t just Jesse’s scent that drove him insane. It was everything. Everything about that brat made him crazy. 

Breathing slowly, he pushed his boxers down, watching as his cock sprung out before he pushed the fabric down enough to reveal his balls and he adjusted himself, making sure he was comfortable. If he was going to do this, he was going to fully indulge himself. 

His fingers found his pubes again, rubbing the small curls as he stared down at his dick, watching as it grew harder, watching as the precum started to gather at the tip. He hadn’t even touched himself yet, the only real contact being the occasional brush of his fingertips against the base of his cock as he stroked his own little hairs. 

He dragged the fabric of Jesse’s boxers over his lips, mouthing at them, the scent filling his nose and he could taste it; Jesse’s scent. He was reminded of all the times he had kissed Jesse, all the times he had sucked his dick or eaten his ass. He had done the most disgusting things to that brat all in the hopes of keeping their relationship fresh. He liked to think he was succeeding at that. 

And Jesse had always loved it; always gave everything a go, and Gabriel always doubted how new he was to certain experiences. Part of him was convinced that Jesse was teasing him, that he had already done anything and was simply entertaining an old, vanilla man… but it didn’t matter. As long as he got to be with Jesse in some capacity, he would make a fool of himself ten times over.

He dragged the boxers down his chest, sucking his lower lip into his mouth as he covered his cock with the fabric, rubbing his erection with the disgusting garment. Eyes closing slowly, he tilted his head back, allowing himself to get lost in his thoughts as he masturbated with the boxers, the fabric rough against his dick but he didn’t care. It felt good, knowing that he would return these boxers to Jesse with his own scent on them. 

If he returned them at all… and that was a big if. 

“Ah, fuck,” he whispered to himself, licking his lips and swallowing hard as he rubbed the boxers down over his balls, revelling in the way the fabric felt against his soft skin. It would never feel as good as Jesse’s hand, or his mouth, or his ass… or his thighs… or any part of him, but it would suffice for now. He could feel the familiar tightness in his balls as he moved his hand onto his cock, stroking himself slowly. At least, that was his intention but as he thought more, his mind drifted to Jesse and how much he missed him; how much he longed for him.

He needed Jesse right now. Speeding up his hand, he slid the boxers to the tip, rubbing the head of his cock as he stared down at his dick, wishing he wasn’t alone, wishing Jesse was in his lap, pressing sloppy kisses to his neck as he ground down against him. He would always complain about Jesse being too affectionate, but he realised that maybe, just maybe that was one of the things he missed the most. 

Leaving the boxers hanging on his erection, he moved his hand to his stomach, mindlessly stroking the hair on his navel as he threw back his head again. He couldn’t stop himself from moaning; couldn’t stop himself from panting as he approached his orgasm, his stomach muscles tensing as he climaxed into Jesse’s boxers. 

“Fuck, fuck,” he mumbled, shaking his head as he grabbed the boxers and rubbed his cock with them, bucking up against his own hand. He had cum too quickly; his dick was too sensitive. What had thinking about Jesse done to him?

He shook his head again as he carefully tugged his boxers back over his dick, leaving his trousers open. He had no other plans right now; could have left his cock hanging out but something about it seemed weird when Jesse wasn’t around to admire him. He had no reason to be naked; no reason to expose himself. 

Picking up his cigar again, he took a few puffs, turning the pair of boxers over in his other hand, examining the fresh wet marks on them. He didn’t know what to do with them now. If he cleaned them, Jesse would know he found them and would accuse him of sniffing them, however, he knew he could just shrug that accusation off. If he left them as they were, he would definitely know what he did to them… but he wasn’t really certain that he cared. Maybe he had wanted to be caught all along, maybe deep down he wanted Jesse to bring this up with him.

Maybe deep down he wanted the discussion it would bring... Or the argument. 

 

-  
The grey skies were starting to clear by the time Gabriel checked his watch again for the fiftieth time. 

With the weather improving, his recruits should have landed over an hour ago, and by recruits, he meant his immature cowboy and cyborg ninja. Nobody else had been on the mission as he had trusted them to handle it by themselves, but now he was starting to doubt his decision. It should have been a relatively simple task, in the scope of what they were trained for. 

If anything, they should have returned early given the forecast, but Gabriel took into account the fact that Jesse would probably want to buy cigarettes and a terrible souvenir… and who knew what kind of trouble Genji could potentially cause out on the field. 

“Dropship inbound. ETA five minutes, sir,” came a voice over his comms and he found himself frantically looking around. What had he been reduced to? Some hyperactive puppy? Eagerly waiting for his master to return home?

Wait…. 

He shook his head, laughing under his breath. No, that wasn’t what this was, but perhaps that was easier to deal with than what was actually happening between them. 

“ETA four minutes,” came the voice again and he found himself sighing, already starting to pace around the area, his eyes darting between the sky and the clock face on his wrist. Time was moving so slowly that for a moment, he thought that perhaps it was going backwards. 

“ETA two minutes.”

Gabriel frowned and glanced to his left, checking out his reflection in the window of the nearest storage room. It had only been a week. That was all. One week. Seven days. 

Actually, not even that. He had left on the Sunday and now it was a Saturday, so it had been less than a week but still.... 

Jesse’s boxers still weighed heavy in his pocket. He had been unable to shed them; to discard them at any point. He had tried, oh god he had tried, but every time he had put them to one side, he found himself drawn to them, unable to resist them, and now he knew he would be unable to resist Jesse when he finally did show his face.

He knew he had to keep his composure in front of Genji, but as soon as they were out of sight… he didn’t know what he would do with himself; do with Jesse. 

“Commander Reyes? Dropship landing in 30 seconds. Team prepared for debrief as soon as they’re grounded,” the controller said, and Gabriel found himself stepping towards the landing pad, pulling out a small tablet computer as he walked, pretending to look busy as the carrier made its descent. 

A giddy feeling rose up in his stomach as the engines deafened him, the force of the dropship landing trying to push him away but he stood his ground. He wanted to be the first thing Jesse saw when that door opened. He wanted Jesse to understand how badly he had missed him without him saying it, for he knew he was still unable to do that. 

He pushed notifications to the side, ignored any incoming alerts on his tablet, just trying to visibly appear busy as he heard the carrier land and the ramp slide out. He needed to act casual but his body was on edge. He was desperate; desperate to see Jesse, desperate to hear him… His hand briefly shifted to his pocket before he put them both on the tablet again, knew that he couldn’t appear to pay attention to the lump in his pocket; knew he’d have an entirely different one to cope with as soon as he saw that brat. He was so desperate. 

“Your precious protégé is nothing more than a disgusting, flea-ridden, disease infested rat who happens to know how to use a gun,” came the slightly cybernetic voice as soon as the engines died down, and Gabriel looked up the moment Genji stalked past him, shaking his head. “I have more skill in my decapitated arm that is rotting in some lab somewhere, than he does in his entire body.”

“C’mon, darlin’, don’t be like that,” Jesse shouted out, and Gabriel snapped his head to look over at the source of the voice, a lump rising in his throat as he gazed upon the most beautiful sight to ever grace his eyes. He watched as Jesse cocked his hip, looping his thumbs behind his buckle as he started to wander out of the carrier, a smirk on his face, his hat tilted in a way that masked enough of his face to make Gabriel ache to see more. “Ya don’t gotta cause a scene in front of the boss just ‘cause you lost a bet.”

“I did not lose!” Genji spat, turning on his heel and prowling back towards Jesse. “You cheated!”

“That’s a heavy accusation,” Jesse drawled, tipping his hat slightly, just enough to reveal his features to Gabriel and he felt a pang in his heart, those deep brown eyes plucking at his heartstrings. “False accusation at that too, on account of the fact that I won fair and square.”

Gabriel watched as Genji stepped up to Jesse. Sure, he was almost comically shorter than Jesse, but there was something about the cyborg’s composure that warned Gabriel he might need to step in before it became a physical fight; if it did. 

“There is no possible way that you can hit seven targets with six bullets! It was impossible!” Genji yelled, the vents on his body pushing out to let out hot steam; he had seen that happen before when the kid had got worked up. 

“Well, ya see, you’re sayin’ that, but I ain’t never said nothin’ ‘bout the fact that you hit five targets with only three shurikens,” Jesse countered, a smile playing on his lips; the same smile he would give Gabriel after they shared a kiss or an embrace. He needed to intervene; needed to see Jesse by himself before the debrief. He could only feel a pang of jealousy as he saw him freely offer these same expressions to someone else.

“That was an ancient tech-”

“An’ mine was a classic-”

“Both of you, shut the fuck up,” Gabriel said finally, grunting under his breath as he took a step forward and shoved the tablet towards Genji. “You, take this to conference room G and wait there for the debrief.” He shot Jesse a glare, giving him the usual treatment in front of someone else. He couldn’t appear to be soft in front of others. “McCree, come with me.”

Genji glanced between them, a slightly quizzical look on his face, despite how much of it was covered. Gabriel had seen that look on him so many times before and if he had to put money on any person on base knowing about his relationship with Jesse, it would be the Shimada boy. The cyborg knew a lot more than he was letting on in any situation and that was why he had wanted Genji for Blackwatch. The fact that he hadn’t confronted Gabriel about it only backed up his decision to keep the cyborg close. 

“But sir, I really gotta take a shower before any meetings, can it wait?” Jesse grumbled, stretching his arms over his head, just enough for his shirt to ride up and reveal the tanned skin on his hips; the trail of hair on his stomach. His trousers were hanging just low enough to reveal a band of light pink elastic, confirming that Jesse hadn’t remained commando throughout the mission. Gabriel would have stared for longer, had Genji not interrupted his gawking by sputtering out an obnoxious laugh.

Gabe watched as Genji started to walk away, snorting loudly. “Oh now you want to take a shower? You spend all week with me, sweating and fighting, yet only now that you see our boss do you decide that perhaps, just maybe, you need to wash yourself?”

“Hey, I wasn’t around no one who could smell so why bother?”

Genji shot him a glare over his shoulder before he threw his hands up in the air. “You reek so bad that even I can smell you.”

Jesse made a lunge forward and Gabriel quickly found his palm against his chest, holding him back as a waft of his scent filled his nose. Genji wasn’t wrong, but there was a time and a place for fighting. Maybe the mission hadn’t gone well, maybe they weren’t as good friends as he had thought. Still, he didn’t have time for this. He could feel his dick harden in his trousers from simply being near Jesse. “Shimada! Get the fuck to the conference room before I kick your ass!”

Gabriel watched as Genji did a mock salute before darting off, his grip on Jesse easing up as soon as the cyborg was out of sight. He didn’t need to be dealing with this right now. He had other things on his mind, more important than missions. This was the problem; this is what Jesse did to him. He couldn’t focus on his job any more. 

“Boss, I wasn’t gonna hurt him, I just wanted to give him a noogie,” Jesse grumbled as Gabriel lowered his hand away from his chest, his face flushed as he tried to avoid Jesse’s gaze. He couldn’t look at him, didn’t want to see that godawful goofy grin he knew he would have plastered on his face, with an expression that read ‘aw shucks’.

“Jesse… just…” He let out an exasperated sound, turning away from Jesse to walk back down the ramp. “Follow me.”

He took in a deep breath as he walked towards the nearest storage room, his head feeling light as he tried to understand what was happening to him. How could he let the brat get to him this badly? How had he become this… shell of a man who needed some smelly kid to function? Anyone who knew him would laugh if they could see him now, hell, Jesse would probably have some fun if he truly understood the effect he had on his boss. 

Jesse’s footsteps behind him were loud, each step like a thunder clap in his ears and he could feel himself shaking as he took out his keycard. 

“Hey, you got some new toys in here? Order some good shit whilst I was gone?” Jesse asked as he fumbled with the door security, almost dropping the keycard as he swiped it. Jesse was so close to him. He could hear the faint rustling of him shifting next to him, could smell the week's worth of sweat and blood on his sarape as it fluttered in the gentle breeze. “Darlin’, I hope you got me those bullets I been ask-”

His voice was cut off as the door slid open and Gabriel couldn’t take it any longer. He turned just enough to put his hands on Jesse and shove him inside, the door closing just in time to hide the way he pushed Jesse against the nearest crate. If someone had have been watching them, they might have seen Gabriel lurching forward and crashing their mouths together before the door shut but Gabriel was past caring right now. He needed Jesse. 

Contradiction reigned supreme as his tongue delved into Jesse’s mouth. He had always said he didn’t care for kissing; didn’t care for making out, but here he was, hungrily probing Jesse’s mouth with his tongue, able to taste a week’s worth of cigarette smoke and whiskey. 

Fuck the debrief. Fuck protocol. Fuck Blackwatch. Fuck Overwatch. All he wanted to concentrate on right now was the man he… no, despite how little he cared about his position right now, he still couldn’t allow himself to think like that. 

Tongues and teeth continued to clumsily bump into each other as Gabriel’s hands found the front of Jesse’s shirt. He wished the brat had been wearing the tactical jumpsuit he had acquired for him, it was a far superior garment for maneuverability but he complained about it pinching his dick… The true consequence of his choice, however, was them both now having to wait until Gabriel finished fumbling with the buttons. A zipper would have been so much easier… 

He managed to open Jesse’s shirt to his navel before he raised his hands and carded them through Jesse’s hair, knocking his hat off as he pushed their mouths together again, more lips than anything else this time. He couldn’t miss the way his hair felt between his fingers; couldn’t ignore how damp with sweat it was, the oil leaving a film on his skin. 

“Fucking disgusting,” he mumbled against Jesse’s lips, his fingers tangled in the long greasy mess. “You need a haircut.”

“Mm, I’ll take it under advisement,” Jesse drawled, leaning back against the crate, and Gabriel found himself surging at him again, his nose instantly nestling against his neck as his hands slipped under his shirt, frustrated slightly by the few buttons that clung together. 

“What were you thinking…” Gabriel whispered as he pressed his lips against his neck, his tongue darting out to briefly lick him. Salty; so salty, yet he found himself licking again as his hands slid further up his shirt, fingers pressing down into every crevice; rubbing every patch of hair. “Leaving your nasty underwear in my room like that.”

“Eh? What ya ramblin’ on about?” Jesse asked, his own hands coming to the front of his shirt to help Gabriel, the last few buttons popping open to allow him full access to his chest. 

Not missing a beat, he took a step back, taking in a deep breath as he looked down at Jesse, already disheveled and aroused, proof apparent by the large bulge in his trousers. “You’ve been driving me insane all week and you haven’t even been here,” Gabriel muttered as he shrugged off his own jacket, throwing it to the side as he moved in once again but he took a detour away from Jesse’s neck, an interesting scent piquing his interest. 

“I still ain’t got a clue what you’re yackin’ on ‘bout,” Jesse mumbled, letting out a heavy breath as Gabriel dived into his armpit, shoving his arm up so he could fully explore the nook. 

“You are absolutely filthy,” Gabriel said as he nestled his nose into Jesse’s armpit hair, inhaling deeply as his hands gripped his waist, pulling him closer as he started to nuzzle his nook. He could smell sweat, mud, blood, gunpowder… everything that made Jesse who he was. 

“Mhm, I’m your dirty boy,” Jesse agreed, tilting his head back as he stretched his hands above his head, letting Gabriel easily move across his chest, his tongue dragging over the hair, his eyes watering as the smell stung his eyes; his hair rough against his tongue. “Fuck Gabe, didn’t know you’d be into this. If I’d have known this, I woulda left my boxers in your room a long time ago.”

Gabriel snorted against his other armpit, shaking his head into his body hair. “I knew you did that on purpose, you little shit,” he whispered as his hands slid to Jesse’s waistband. “You went without any underwear.”

“Yeah, so?” 

“Going commando with Genji around. You trying to make me jealous?,” Gabriel uttered as he tilted his head, pressing his cheek against the slightly damp patch of hair before he let out a long sigh. He let his hands glide over Jesse’s body, inhaling as he felt out every sweat drenched, dirt caked inch of his body. He was so perfect to Gabriel. He could literally do no wrong. He was everything Gabriel thought he wasn’t into, yet here he was, hard as a rock and desperate to sink to his knees for Jesse. 

“Depends. Is it working?” Jesse drawled, his voice as lazy as he was. 

Humming, Gabriel shrugged slightly as he moved his mouth down Jesse’s side, his lips tracing the definition on his body. As time passed, Jesse grew thicker; stronger. His muscles were larger than he had ever seen them, and he was starting to lose his youthful svelte shape. 

Gabriel slipped his fingers under the waistband of Jesse’s boxers, pressing into the hairs above his cock. So soft; he had missed every inch of the brat. “Don’t wanna talk about Genji right now,” he mumbled, his lips finding his navel as his hands tugged open Jesse’s belt. The scent radiating from his body was driving him insane. He needed more but he didn’t know exactly what it was that he wanted. 

That was, until he dragged his tongue down the path of hair leading into Jesse’s boxers, his mouth lingering at the elastic waistband. His hands busied themselves with Jesse’s button and fly, his nose nestled in the hair poking out from under the pastel pink fabric. Good to know he actually had taken a pair with him, the idea that he was running around commando the entire time had left him concerned that someone might see more of him than Gabriel would be comfortable with. 

As he pulled down his trousers, he could see clearly that it was the only pair he had taken with him. He could see stains, so many stains and he couldn’t help but surge forward, his nose seeking out each mark, his tongue coming out and lapping away at the fabric. He thought it would have tasted worse, but he was almost drooling, desperately wanting more. Maybe it was the smell of sex; the must smell of Jesse’s junk that covered up any foul taste but regardless, it was… _so delicious_. He needed so much more than this.

Jesse’s hands pulled the beanie from his head and he felt fingers tangle themselves in his hair, and he simply exhaled heavily against Jesse’s cock. His lips kissed their way around the outline of his arousal, his nose nuzzling the tip of his dick before he sucked lightly through the material. 

By the noises he was making, Gabriel knew what Jesse was thinking; knew what was happening and like that, Jesse spoke and confirmed his assumptions. He was in no mood to have Jesse cum before he even had a chance to get what he wanted. He had waited far too long for this.

He pulled down Jesse’s boxers, licking his lips as he gazed upon his prize… well, he hadn’t exactly done anything to deserve a prize but he didn’t care. He had often been told he should treat himself, so, as he leaned in and ran his nose along the length, inhaling deeply, he considered himself spoiled. 

“Damn, Gabe, I’m real close already,” Jesse whined, sliding a hand to the top of Gabriel’s head, his fingers tugging at his hair, an act that Gabriel couldn’t help but lean into. “Can you just…. Suck it a lil’? Quit with the teasin’? I’m so fuckin’ close.” His voice sounded as desperate as his words, and Gabriel couldn’t help but laugh, his hand sliding behind Jesse’s balls, cupping them playfully before he clenched his hands, tightening his grip around the base of his cock as he did so.

“Mhm, listen kid, I’m gonna tell you this once and once only,” Gabriel mumbled as he leaned in, Jesse looking up at him with wide eyes as he shied away from him. “I’ve been thinking about this for a week.” He paused, cocking his head to the side as he got to his feet once more, his grip still tight on Jesse’s cock. He pressed their foreheads together, panting heavily as he pushed his own erection against Jesse’s. “That’s 168 hours. 168 fucking hours thinking about your big dick in my mouth, so you better shut up and keep this dick good and hard for me until I’ve finished with it.” He leaned in and placed a simple kiss to Jesse’s lips as he loosened his grip. “Got it?”

Jesse nodded frantically, his face flush as he sucked his lower lip into his mouth. “Yeah, I hear ya,” he mumbled, letting out a shaky breath, which Gabriel could only respond to with a smirk as he sunk to his knees again, his grip still on Jesse’s cock, albeit suddenly less tight. He wasn’t always a cruel man. 

“Spread your legs a little,” Gabriel whispered, already trying to pry them open until Jesse complied and hitched one of up onto the crate, revealing more of himself to Gabriel. He couldn’t resist diving forward, inhaling deeply. The sweat on his thighs felt wet, almost sticky against his cheek. His nose twitched as he buried himself deeper, nudging his balls and nuzzling his taint as he took in another deep breath. He had missed this so much; this smell. It was so undeniably Jesse. 

“D-Damn boss, what’s gotten into you?” Jesse whimpered, and Gabriel almost hadn’t heard it; his ears covered by Jesse’s firm thighs, the skin slick against his face as he mouthed at every inch of flesh he found, his tongue lapping away as he revelled in the taste; delighted with the way it overwhelmed every one of his senses. 

Gripping one of Jesse’s thighs, he held himself in place as he dropped his other hand to his own crotch, not even bothering to open the belt or the zipper, instead choosing to rub himself roughly through his trousers, his moans lost in Jesse’s thighs as he buried his face entirely. As he panted, he found himself lacking oxygen, feeling light headed as he gave up palming himself, instead opting to grip both of Jesse’s thighs, thrusting up into nothing but his own trousers as he opened his mouth and sucked Jesse’s balls,desperately needing something in his mouth. From the angle, he knew his facial hair rubbed along the underside of Jesse’s cock with each movement of his jaw, and he could faintly hear his protégé’s reaction to his motions, but they only spurred him on more. He could feel his cock leaking in his pants, his cock throbbing as he ached for an orgasm. The noises Jesse made always went straight to his dick.

“Boss, c’mon, I reckon you don’t know what you’re doin’ to me right now,” Jesse moaned, and Gabriel didn’t have to see his face to know how wrecked he looked right now. He could picture it exactly simply based on the noises he was making; the way his knees shook against his chest. The position wasn’t ideal but the discomfort was pushed to the back of his mind as he lost himself in the feeling. “Fuck… c’mon Gabe, you gotta…” Jesse panted as he gripped the crate, the sound of his nails scraping the metal audible over every other noise.

Gabriel exhaled heavily as he pulled away, staring up at the dense body hair covering Jesse, his balls swinging and his cock twitching, He could probably make his protégé cum by just staring at his dick… but he didn’t want that today. No, today he wanted to indulge himself and that meant taking Jesse’s thick cock into his mouth and swallowing his load. The satisfaction he would feel, tasting Jesse on his tongue… Well, it would sate any desires that had built up over the week. 

“I don’t have to do anything,” he mumbled as he pushed himself upright on his knees, enjoying the brief moment of contact as his cheek brushed against Jesse’s cock, knowing the other man enjoyed the feeling of his beard against his dick a little more than he would ever let on. “Why don’t you beg?” 

If Jesse were brighter, he would know how desperate Gabriel was; would know that he didn’t have to beg, that Gabriel was seconds away from taking his hard cock into his mouth and sucking on it until he blew his load down his throat… but unfortunately, Jesse was weak; was always so eager to please and give Gabriel what he assumed Gabriel wanted that he was reaching down and running a hand through his boss’s hair, trying to urge his head towards his dick as he gasped out his words. “Fuck, please sir, you gotta-”

“Already said that I don’t gotta do anything,” Gabriel whispered as he wrapped his fingers around Jesse’s cock, squeezing his fingers in a tight circle at the base. No way was this brat going to cum anywhere but in his mouth. 

“Just please Gabe, I need you to just… fuck, just please do something,” Jesse whined louder than before, tightening his grip in Gabriel’s hair, forcing him to look up and he couldn’t help but be thrown off as he locked eyes with Jesse. He had thought about nothing but Jesse for the past week, but no matter what images his mind could create, nothing could compare to the real thing. 

He pressed his hands into Jesse’s thighs, steadying himself as he tried to rest himself on his haunches, his feet uncomfortably angled but he didn’t want to get up to adjust himself; didn’t want to really take a break from this. The discomfort just reminded him how hungry he was; how desperate he was and he needed this reminder. He needed to remember what Jesse did to him; how badly he compromised him just to reinforce his stance on their relationship. 

Shaking his head, he leaned forward once more, the tip of Jesse’s cock barely brushing over his lips but it was enough to make Jesse whimper yet again. Kid was way too easy to rile up… or maybe he was just as horny as Gabe was. His own dick was reaching the point of being painfully hard; he was desperate to blow his load but he wanted to hold back, wait until the exact moment he had Jesse’s cock snugly situated down his throat. He wanted that moment of bliss; that suffocating ecstasy. 

“Shush, someone will hear us if you don’t stop and I don’t want to explain why I have your dirty dick in my mouth.”

“But ya don’t-” However, before another word could escape Jesse’s lips, Gabriel had opened his mouth, toying with the head of his cock, seeking out his taste as he took his dick, inch by inch. He relaxed his throat, breathing through his nose as he felt Jesse’s hand in his hair tighten, urging him along slowly; his voice raspy as he begged Gabriel to do what he was already doing. 

Gabriel suppressed his gut instinct to gag, pushed it to the bottom of his mind as he felt the tip of Jesse’s cock press down against his tongue, moving its way to the back of his throat. He inhaled deeply, the scent from Jesse’s pubes making him close his eyes, a small moan fighting to escape his throat. His smell was intoxicating, and he found himself relaxing, taking more of Jesse’s dick until his nose was firmly nestled inside them. 

The hairs tickled his nostrils but each movement from him released a new pocket of scent hidden between the hairs, his musk enough to make Gabriel’s eyes roll back in his head. He could feel himself drooling around Jesse’s cock, his tongue unable to catch the spit before it dripped down his chin. Under normal circumstances, he would never be so messy, but right now… he couldn’t bring himself to care. 

Tilting his head, he pushed his tongue out, squeezing his eyes closed as Jesse’s hand gripped his hair tighter. He could feel Jesse trying to thrust and he dug his fingers into his thighs as a response. Brat couldn’t even understand basic instructions. He wanted Jesse to cum down his throat, didn’t want him to fuck his mouth and cum on his tongue. 

“Boss, gonna…” Jesse panted, and Gabriel couldn’t help but hum in response, Jesse’s fingers digging into his scalp. “Fuck, gonna cum boss, just… suck a lil’, c’mon, please… I’m beggin’ you for real, just… a lil’ more, Gabe.”

Gabriel was a weak man; knew he would always give in, especially to Jesse. Slowly, he pulled back, but not before inhaling deeply so he could take the scent with him. He moved one hand to the base of Jesse’s cock before he fully gave in, deciding both of them had waited too long. Wiping his chin, he gave Jesse’s cock a few strokes before he took him back into his mouth, bobbing his head quickly, aware that he was gagging every time it hit the back of his throat but he didn’t care. Each time he choked, he tasted more of Jesse on his tongue. He could feel his head getting lighter with each movement, the hands in his hair gripping tighter, Jesse now thrusting into his mouth. He barely had to move, just had to kneel there as Jesse fucked his mouth.

And he couldn’t even begin to comprehend how good it felt. After a week of dreaming about this moment, he was finally here and he was losing it. His hands clung onto Jesse’s thighs as his mouth continued to be fucked. He barely registered how much he was gagging, how much he was drooling around Jesse’s dick. Instead, all he could think about was how good Jesse tasted; how good he smelt, and then he was gone. He felt his cock throb, pulsing as he climaxed inside his trousers, moaning around Jesse’s cock in what would have been a shameful display of weakness...

But Jesse wasn’t paying attention as continued to fuck his mouth, oblivious to the way Gabriel had come undone. His panting filled the air, his moans too loud; they were going to end up getting caught at this rate but Gabriel didn’t want him to stop, could taste that he was close. He opened his eyes, staring up at Jesse, meeting his intense gaze and Gabriel couldn’t help but moan yet again, his body shaking. This fucker really was going to be the death of him. Hair stuck to his forehead; lips red from licking them too much; from biting them, and he couldn’t help but make a mental note to soothe them later. 

With a long drawl of jumbled words, Gabriel watched as Jesse sucked his lower lip into his mouth, strong hands holding his head still. His eyes stung as he felt Jesse’s cum hit the back of his throat, and he couldn’t help but cough around his cock but Jesse seemed to pay him no mind, a small smirk on his face as he watched Gabriel choke on his dick as he finished his orgasm. He didn’t care; knew that he had asked for this, knew that Jesse enjoyed treating his boss like this when he was given the chance to. 

“Aw shit boss,” Jesse drawled as Gabriel pulled away, spitting slightly before he wiped his lips with the back of his hand before he leaned back in, sucking the tip of Jesse’s cock once more, his tongue darting under his foreskin as his dick softened, a tangy taste lingering in his mouth. God, he would suck on his cock all day if he could. He didn’t care if it was soft or hard. “That mouth of yours is gonna be the death of me, y’know?”

Gabriel leaned onto his haunches again, shaking his head, trying to regulate his breathing. The taste that lingered in his mouth was so strong, not that he expected any differently. The brat hated eating properly, and drank whiskey like it was water. 

But he couldn’t help but love it. He was obsessed with Jesse’s taste. In truth, he was obsessed with everything Jesse was. 

“You wanna help me up?” He managed to say finally, holding his hand out and Jesse pulled him to his feet before he reached down further to grab his own trousers and hike them back up. Gabriel made no move to help him, instead shoving his hand into his own pocket to pull out a tissue, wiping his mouth thoroughly as he shook his head. He might have taken it a bit too far; knew that now he now reeked of Jesse and sex. He still had to debrief Jesse… and Genji. He was certain that Genji had no sense of smell, but… 

Oh shit, the debrief. He glanced down at his watch, shaking his head. This had taken far longer than he had expected. 

“Jesse, get fucking dressed again. I gotta debrief you,” he grumbled, pulling his beanie back on, smoothing down his clothes, glad his trousers were black; glad that unless someone got close to him, they’d be none the wiser. Jesse on the other hand… He glanced over at him, his hair stuck to his face, his skin red and his body covered in sweat… Not actually that different from usual. 

Jesse picked up his hat, placing it back atop his head before he concentrated on buttoning up his shirt. “What’s the big deal? It’s only Genji, an’ he probably already knows we’re fuckin’...”

Gabriel rolled his eyes, sighing as he stepped forward, slapping Jesse’s hands away. Kid took ages buttoning up a damn shirt. “Genji isn’t the problem. Morrison, on the other hand, is a giant problem and it just so happens that he wanted to be in on the debriefing since it was yours and Genji’s first solo mission without me,” he uttered as he took off buttoning Jesse’s shirt, pausing at the top and deciding it was best to leave a few open… for appearances of course, and not because he enjoyed seeing Jesse’s chest hair. 

“Yeah but Morrison is always late…” Jesse mumbled, leaning in to kiss Gabriel, only for Gabriel to shove his hand against Jesse’s mouth. 

“No brat, he’s always on time. It’s you who is always late,” Gabriel said with snort, pushing Jesse away. “Look, I’ll leave now, go to the debrief room. You leave after a few minutes, make sure the coast is clear,” he ordered, wishing he sounded more serious but it was hard to be too serious when you were around Jesse. “Then come to the room. Grab a cup of coffee on the way so you have an excuse, alright?”

He glanced over at Jesse before he opened the door, shaking his head as he watched Jesse tilt his hat at him before lighting a cigarette. “Gotcha boss.”

 

-

 

_“Damn, Gabe, I’m real close already… Can you just…. Suck it a lil’? Quit with the teasin’? I’m so fuckin’ close.”_

Jack Morrison’s eyes widened as he stopped dead in his tracks. Had he heard correctly? After all, it was loud in the security station… He had only been in the room to grab a new keycard for Genji. A successful mission meant he could give him an upgrade in level status. He was no longer just a miscellaneous recruit. He was a successful Blackwatch Agent… well, pending the results of the mission debrief. 

He turned towards the giant wall of security monitors, each one of them producing their own sounds. Mostly it was static, a few conversations from places like the barracks and the mess hall but the majority of cameras were stationed in the storage rooms, guarding their provisions so the sound on the main ones was amplified.

Which was why he was certain that he had just heard something he really wished he hadn’t. It had been… too clear for him to doubt it, even though his brain told him not to search for the source of the voices. He knew he didn’t want to see it; didn’t want to be faced with the reality. 

But morbid curiosity had taken over and he was almost frantically looking around, his hands on the buttons, switching between the cameras on each screen. He had little idea how it all worked, after all, he wasn’t a security guard. He briefly wondered where the security guard was before his train of thought was interrupted.

_”Mhm, listen kid, I’m gonna tell you this once and once only… I’ve been thinking about this for a week...That’s 168 hours. 168 fucking hours thinking about your big dick in my mouth, so you better shut up and keep this dick good and hard for me until I’ve finished with it…”_

Yeah, no, he hadn’t misheard. He knew that voice for certain, knew it belonged to the name Jesse had said. He turned his head, his eyes finally finding the screen and he felt his stomach drop. 

In crystal clear definition he saw Blackwatch Commander Gabriel Reyes on his knees for none other than his precious protégé Jesse McCree.

**Author's Note:**

> I am aware that Jesse wasn't even gone for an entire week, so it's not 168 hours but Gabriel is being dramatic okay. Anyway, you can follow me [ on tumblr](https://tordarroch.tumblr.com/) and [twitter!](https://twitter.com/torraroch)
> 
> This now has art for it by the talented and amazing [Mar](http://offbrandkreuz.tumblr.com/) and it can be seen [here](http://offbrandkreuz.tumblr.com/post/161544488845/spread-your-legs-a-little-gabriel-whispered)


End file.
